Ninja Guardian
by MangaFan104721
Summary: Sakura wakes up in a strange place and doesn't know where she is. She's lost and alone, she meets the Guardians. Will there be love or will tragedy struck? This is my first story so please rate/comment. thanks. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rise of the Guardians. If I did I would be one happy girl! please comment!
1. Chapter 1 Sakura Haruno

Ninja Guardian

S(pov)

It's cold and my heart is breaking. My friends,family,and most of all my love is dead. I'm all alone now,what am I suppose to do? Where am I? I'm surrounded by snow and ice, I see a workshop( I think) in the distance. Being the idiot I am, I go and knock on the door of the workshop. A big furry um... animal answers the door(remember she doesn't know what a yeti is). He looks mean. " Um,excuse me,but I'm lost and I don't know where I am. Can you help me?" I asked, but what am I doing talking to an animal? As if he understood me, he throws me over his shoulder. I begin to scream and kick,but he ignored me. Then I hear voices, I think 3 males and 1 female. "What do you have there Phil?" asked one of the males with a little bit of a Russian accent. The animal flips me over so that I was facing them. I saw a rabbit, a boy that looked my age, a little yellow guy, a girl that looked half human-half bird, and a big man with white hair and beard. Okay,it's official I'm in crazy town! " Phil why have you brought a human girl here?" exclaimed the big man. "Um excuse me, but the girl has a name, thank you very much!" I yelled. I was getting really angry! "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie! What's your name?" asked the girl. "My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." "So Sakura, why are you here? Oh by the way I'm North." said the big guy. "I'm lost, where am I?" I said/asked. "Why your at the North Pole." "The North Pole? Never heard of it." I said. "WHAT?!" yelled everyone except the little yellow man who made a question mark above his head with sand. "Ah... you remind me of my one friend." I told the little man. He still had the question mark over his head. "He used to control sand and he didn't talk all that much either." "What do you mean used to?" asked the boy that looked around my age. Now that I have a closer look I find that he is quiet handsome. He has white hair with a little bit of blue in it, ice blue eyes,and wears a blue sweatshirt with what looks like frost on it. I blush realizing I was checking him out. "Um, he's dead," I almost start crying, "all of my friends are,also my family is too." I began to sob. I was surprised when I felt someone hug me from behind, comforting me. I looked up to find the boy. "It's going to be alright,shh,its okay, I'm here." he said.


	2. Chapter 2 Jack Frost

Ninja Guardian

J(pov)

North called us to come to his workshop. "Why did you call us here one day before Easter?" asked the kanger, um bunny. "Pitch is back and he has someone helping him." exclaimed North. "WHAT?!," exclaimed Tooth, "We fought him 5 years ago." " I know Tooth,but that's what MIM said." answered North. Sandi had a worried look on his face, probably remembering what happened 5 years ago. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Next thing you know Phil(one of the yetis) comes in with something over his shoulder. North asked what it is,so Phil flips it over his shoulder and there she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. North starts yelling at Phil for bringing her here and oh boy she sure looks mad! She surprises me when she yells at North for calling her _girl. _Then Tooth asked her name, it was Sakura a beautiful name. But I'm she doesn't even know what the North Pole is. So was everyone else. Sandi had his little question mark on top of his head. She said that he reminded her of her friend, that he used to control sand and didn't talk all that much. I couldn't help myself and asked "What do you mean used to?". That's was when I noticed that she was checking me out, I heard the Kangaroo(Easter Bunny)laugh. I blushed, I started to check her out. She had bubblegum pink hair,bright emerald green eyes,and the most kissable lips ever. Wait did I just think _**most kissable lips**_?! "Um...he's dead,"she looked like she was about to cry, "all of my friends are,also my family too." she starts sobbing. My frozen heart breaks. I come up from behind her and hug her, she seems shocked, I start trying to calm her down. "Its going to be alright,shh,its okay,I'm here." I hear myself say. After a while she stops crying. "I'm sorry" she apologies,her voice rough from crying. Everyone looks at her with faces of sadness and worry. "It's okay,you needed to let it all out." I hear North and Tooth say at the same time. She looks at all of us and finally she stops and looks at me. "What's your name?" she asks. "Jack, Jack Frost at your service." I said. "Well its nice to meet you Jack." "Likewise Sakura." I say.


	3. Chapter 3 Man In Moon

Ninja Guardian

S(pov)

So here I am standing in front of the people who reminds me of my friends and family. "Sakura, where are you from?" asked North. " I am from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." I state. "Konoha? Never heard of it." WHAT? Never heard of it?! Konoha is one of the biggest villages in the Land of Fire!" I yelled. I feel Jack and Sandi trying to calm me down but that was not happening. "How do you not know of us?!" now I was ticked off! "We just never heard of it, like you never heard of the North Pole." reasoned Tooth. "But you should know of it!" _Hush now child._ "Huh, who said that?" _I did child now calm down before you do anything rash._ "But who are you?" _I'm in the moon, I'm the man in the moon. _"The man in the moon?" _Yes. _Okay now I'm shocked! The moon just talked to me, I think I'm crazy! "Hey Manny!" North exclaims. _North she is the new guardian._ "The new guardian?" asked North. _Yes._ "Whoa,hold up mate! This shilea right here is no guardian! She can't ever take care of herself!" said the big bunny with an Australian accent. Okay what does he know? _**NOTHING! **_I walk up to the bunny (if you could even call him that!) and punched him through the wall and he landed outside in the snow. "Still think I can't take care of myself?" I asked with a false sugary sweet smile. "Okay I take it back, mate!" yelled Bunny. "Sakura?,"asked Jack, "Where did you learned that?" "Oh, I'm a ninja, a jounin,and a medical nin." I answered.

J(POV)

A ninja. Wait A NINJA?! So the girl that's going to be the new guardian is a ninja. There's nothing wrong with that, right? The way she punched the Kangaroo um Bunny was awesome! I wish she could teach me how to do that,because Bunny has been getting on my nerves. She's so beautiful when she's mad. _**WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?!**_ _Jack... __**Man in Moon?**_ _Yes. __**What do you want?**__ Protect her Jack, because the one your after has a helper who's after her. He will try and kill her but you will protect her. __**Why?**_ _Because you love her. __**I love her? But I just meet her! How could I love her that fast!**_ _You've been attracted to her since you meet her, right? __**Yes but...**_ _But nothing! You love her! __**Okay fine I love her! **__**I love Sakura!**_ Then I notice the blush on Sakura's face. "Did I just say that out loud?" I ask scared. "You did mate, you did." said Bunny. I blush and then runaway. Flying high up above the clouds. _**How could I say that right in front of her! I'm so dumb! **_I was suddenly stopped by a voice I know all to well. "Hello Jack Frost. MISSED ME?" asked the voice.


	4. Chapter 4:Pitch Black

Ninja Guardian

chapter 4:Pitch Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rise of the Guardians. If I did I would be one happy girl!

S(POV)

I stand there frozen,blushing. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement! Jack said that he loved me,but how? We just meet this morning! _Child settle down. __**Man in Moon?**__ Yes. __**How can he love me? No one loves me! The boy that I loved;tried to kill me! **_As I was thinking to myself I see Jack run out of the workshop and fly into the night. I run after him. Why? I don't know. I think I love him. Wait! Did I just think__that?! _Yes my dear, you did. But right now Jack is in trouble. __Hurry go to him! _I started running faster than I ever had before. Finally I stop running when I reached a clearing. Because right in front of me was Jack and a tall man. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly, I see something (or someone) move behind Jack! "JACK,BEHIND YOU!" I scream.

J(POV)

I heard a voice;that I know all to well say, "Hello Jack Frost. MISSED ME?!" I turned around and glared. "Pitch! What do you want?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh,nothing just you and the other Guardians not believed in." said Pitch. Suddenly, I hear Sakura screaming, "JACK,BEHIND YOU!" I turned around and see a cloaked figure running towards me with a sword. All that I could see was eyes. They were blood red with 3 black comas in the irises. He raise his arm to swing and take my head off. When all of the sudden he gets punched in the face and he flew through 4 trees! I see a blur of pink;then right in front of me stood Sakura. "Ah...looks like someone has a human girlfriend." said Pitch. "You can get up now." Pitch said to the cloaked figure. Slowly he got up and walked over to us. He takes off his cloak. He looks around 17 or 18;Sakura's age,has bright red eyes that are now black, and has black duck butt hair. "Ah...Sakura your here." said Duck Butt. "Sasuke Uchiha," said Sakura; "You traitor! How dare you show your face here!" yelled Sakura. How did they know each other?


	5. Chapter 5:Sasuke Uchiha

Ninja Guardian Chapter 5:Sasuke Uchiha

_**Me:Hiya people! Welcome to Ninja Guardian chapter five! I want you to meet my friends Jack and Sakura. Say hi guys. Jack:sup. ;D**_

_**Sakura:hello, nice to meet you! :D**_

_**Me:Jack can you do the disclaimer,please?**_

_**Jack:sure! Mangafan104721 does not own Rise of the Guardians or Naruto; just the plot.**_

_**Me:so true! T_T I wished that I did but I don't! Well then, Sakura please start the story.**_

_**Sakura:k,please enjoy! :D **_

P(POV)

Ah... everything is going perfectly! Now that the girl sees Sasuke;she'll come to our side! Suddenly the girl starts yelling at Sasuke. I thought that she loved him;that's what Sasuke said. "Sasuke, I thought you said that she was in loved with you. But it doesn't look that way." I said. "Well, last time I saw her she said that she wanted to join my team." said Sasuke. "That was just a plan so that you would be distracted!" yelled the girl. "Oh yeah? Then why were you so lovey dovey?" "So that I could trick you! You BAKA!" screamed the girl. So he was wrong;what a major setback in my plan. "Aw...what happened to Sasuke-_kun_?" asked Sasuke. Suddenly the girl;Sakura,punched Sasuke in the face. "Just because I _used_ to love you doesn't mean that I do now!" screamed Sakura. "Even though this is very amusing; I'm getting tired of this. Sasuke grab her and lets go!" I commanded. Sasuke tries to grab her but the wrenched girl kick him where the sun don't shine as hard as she could(which was very hard)! Jack finally got over his shock and froze Sasuke in a block of ice from the neck down. Time to eliminate___Jack Frost_!

**J(POV)**

Sakura knew Duck Butt and Duck Butt knew Sakura. That's not weird, right? "Sasuke, I thought you said that she was in loved with you."said Pitch. What that can't be right?! She was all by herself when we meet. The girl I love can't love someone else! My frozen heart is breaking. " But it doesn't look that way."continued Pitch. "Well, last time I saw her she said that she wanted to join my team." said Duck Butt. "That was just a plan so that you would be distracted!" yelled Sakura. "Oh yeah? Then why were you so lovey dovey?"asked Duck Butt. WAIT lovey dovey?! This can't be good! "So that I could trick you! You BAKA!" screamed Sakura. Oh man Sakura's getting mad. Wait, what does _**BAKA**_mean? Does it mean love? "Aw...what happened to Sasuke-_kun_?" asked Sasuke. All of the sudden Sakura punches him again! Boy she looks furious! "Just because I _used_ to love you doesn't mean that I do now!" screamed Sakura. She used to love him, WHAT?! I look at Sakura with a broken hearted look on my face. "Even though this is very amusing; I'm getting tired of this. Sasuke grab her and lets go!" commanded Pitch. That broke me out of my trance. NO ONE takes _MY _Sakura and gets away for it! Duck Butt tries to grab my Sakura but she kicks him in a place that should never be kicked. I finally froze him from the neck down. Suddenly I'm surrounded from all corners by fearlings. "Time to say _**goodbye **_JACK FROST!" yelled Pitch. I see that Duck Butt has Sakura in a strong hold. Is this how it's going to end? Will I never be able to hold or kiss Sakura? Even to tell her my true feelings? I looked up at the moon and think _**thank you Man In Moon for letting my meet Sakura.**_ Then I close my eyes for what seemed the last time. All is silent,then I hear a scream. Sakura's. Then everything goes black. Goodbye world. Goodbye my one and only love;Sakura,my beautiful cherry blossom.

**S(POV)**

** "**NO! JACK!" I scream. "Sasuke you teme! How could you?!" I look at the man that I used to love if you could even call him a man, more like monster. Then I look at the dead body of the one that I love, my center, my world. Jack Frost. Frozen. Dead. Suddenly my charkra spikes high up. I turn around and looked at Sasuke-teme. I then punch him as hard as I could over and over again. "You bastard! First you kill Naruto,then all my other friends, then my family,and now the love of my life!" I cried at the top of my lungs. When I was finally done punching him, he was all bloody(not going to go into details, I hate blood and gore) and was uncontentious. Then I turn around to face the monster called Pitch or the Bogeyman. Only to find that he was gone and so was Sasuke. I run to Jack's cold lifeless body,or so I thought. But when I got there I saw that his chest was moving! I started to cry; tears of joy, because my love was not dead but alive! My hands started to glow green as charkra move through my hands to heal him. My charkra started to slowly stitch up the wound the fearlings gave him. Once he was down healing, I just sat there with his head in my lap;smiling. We stayed there for what seemed like forever,when he finally woke up. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours,finally he brought my face down and kissed me right on my lips! To say that I was happy would be an understatement! I must be the happiest girl in the whole world right now! I start kissing him back. His lips taste like chocolate and something else I can't name. Their like the softest silk and shape mine very well. Finally we stopped the kiss for the very much need of breath. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." apologized Jack. "Why are you apologizing? I'm not sorry at all. In fact I've been wanting to say this since I've meet you." I say. "What?" asked the man that I have love since I've laid my eyes on him. "I have loved you ever since I've laid eyes on you!" I say, embarrassed. "Really? Cause I have felt the same way, since I laid my eyes on you. Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Jack. Wait he loves me too?! YES! I scream in my head,but he can't read mines so I scream, "YES!". That's how the other guardians found us,hand in hand and blushing. "HA HA HA! Finally you got together!"chuckled North. Sandi gave us two thumbs up and a big smile. Bunny just was rolling on the floor with laughter at how red our faces were. And Tooth looked down right mad even furious! I guess that she liked Jack, oh boy here comes a capital T-R-O-U-B-L-E! And that spells trouble literally. Little did any of us know, something terrible was going to happen.

_**That's all for now folks! Hope that you enjoyed it! Please comment and review. See you next time! .**_

_**words meaning:**_

_**BAKA=idiot,stupid,or fool. It can mean all those.**_

_**TEME=bastard**_

_**CHARKRA=it's the energy of the mind and body put together. That's just the basics. **_


	6. Chapter 6:The Betrayal

Ninja Guardian Chapter 6: The Berayal

**Me:Hey! Nice to see you again!**

**Jack:Hello.**

**Me:I'm going to have Sakura do the disclaimer today.**

**Sakura:Thank you Bre! Okay;MangaFan104721 doesn't own Rise of the Guardian or Naruto. Only the plot.**

**Me:Yes and now on with the story!**

**T(POV)**

That girl stoled Jack from me! Just you wait Sakura your going to get it! I was walking down a road when all of the sudden I see a light in the sky. It looks like a portal. I go and take a closer look and found out that it was a portal! As I was looking; a man stepped out of it. He had long black hair, pale pale skin,yellow eyes that looked like a snake's,and a long tongue. He looks at me with cruel eyes that made my heart stop beating. "Who are you?" I finally ask. "My name is Orochimaru. Who are you?" he said/asked. "I'm Tooth or Toothiana." I say. As we were talking a figure came up from behind me. "Ah hello Pitch."said the man named Orochimaru. "Orochimaru,why are you talking to the enemy?"asked Pitch. "You know each other" I ask frighten. "Yes were brothers."answered Pitch. "And now it's time that you died!" yelled Pitch. "Wait!" "What is it, Tooth Fairy?" "Can I join you?" I asked. What did I just say?! Do I really want Sakura gone so bad that I would join the other side? Yes, yes I would. "I want to join you so that I can eliminate Sakura Haruno!" I yelled. "Wait! Did you say Sakura Haruno?"asked another man that came out of the portal. "Kabuto your late." said Orochimaru. "Sorry Lord Orochimaru!" said Kabuto. The man named Kabuto kinda freaked me out but oh well. "Yes I did say that." "Well if you want to get rid of the girl named Sakura so badly then join us!"said Pitch. And that's what I did!

**Me: That's the end for now folks! Hoped that you enjoyed it. Please review/comment. Thanks for reading bye!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Arrival of a Friend!

Ninja Guardian chapter 7:The Arrival of a Friend!

**Me:Hi peeps! Welcome to chapter 7 of Ninja Guardian! **

**Jack:Yay! **

**Tooth:Sakura is going down! ;**

**Me:Okay well, ****I don't own Naruto or Rise of the Guardians! Now,**** on with the story. Please review and comment!**

**Unknown (POV)**

_**Where am I? Wait am I falling out of the sky?! Way to go idiot, what would Sakura-chan say?**_I think to myself. All of the sudden I fall flat on my face! _**Ugh! Why do I keep messing up? I'm such an idiot! **_I get up and look around I'm surrounded by snow and ice. There was a sign that said _North Pole_ and the there was a workshop in the distance. "WHAT?! Tooth betrayed us for Pitch?!" yelled someone. _**I wonder what's going dattaboy? **_"Also don't forget Orochimaru."a female voice said that sounded like Sakura-chan. _**WAIT! It was Sakura-chan! I finally found her!**_ I start running and busted in through the door. "SAKURA-CHAN!" I yelled.

Then I turned the corner and saw her, my sister, my teammate, Sakura Haruno,Believe it! I run and hugged her but was stopped by a boy with white and blue hair and blue eyes. "Naruto?" asked Sakura-chan. "The one and the only, believe it!" I said. Then all of the sudden I'm on the floor with Sakura hugging me crying. It's good to have my best friend/ sister back!

**Sakura (POV) **

_**How could she?! Tooth I knew that she like Jack but to turn to the enemy? How could she betray all of the children? How could she hurt them?**_ I thought to myself. We just found out that Tooth or as all the kids of the world knows her _The Tooth Fairy_ betrayed us and went to the dark side. "WHAT?! Tooth betrayed us for Pitch?!"yelled North. All of the sudden we hear a cry coming down the hall. "SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled a voice that was all to similar. Then a flash of yellow and orange came around the corner. _**It's NARUTO! My brother is here! WAIT NARUTO'S DEAD BUT HOW?! **_Jack stopped him before he could hug me. **BUT I WANTED HIM TO HUG US! yelled Inner. _I thought I got rid of you? _Nope! I'm always here just thought you were doing great on your own. _Thanks a lot. Anyways I have to make sure it's really him. _**"Naruto" I asked. "The one and the only, believe it!" he said. _**It is Naruto. WAIT IT'S NARUTO! **_Then without a second thought I through myself at him, hugging him, crying. **_I have my best friend/brother back. _**Little did I know that I may lose the people I love.

**Me:that's all for now. If you have any ideas on what should happen next feel free to tell me. Until next time bye!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Fight!

Ninja Guardian Chapter 8:The Fight!

**Me:Howdy y'all! This is the last chapter of Ninja Guardian!**

**Jack:Bre, calm down.**

**Me:but Jack...**

**Jack:No buts.**

**Sakura:Jack stop being so tough on her, she's only excited.**

**Me: Thanks Saki! Okay I'm going to have...**

**Naruto:Sasuke you teme! Give me back my ramen!**

**Sasuke:Hn, dobe (smirks). (eats ramen in one bite) Can't now. (smirks)**

**Naruto and Sasuke: start fighting.**

**Me: STOP FIGHTING! (pulls Naruto and Sasuke apart) you (points at Naruto) over there. Sasuke over there!**

**Sakura:Idiots... Bre can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me:sure**

**Sakura: Bre (MangaFan104721) doesn't own Naruto or Rise of the Guardian, just the plot.**

**Jack:So true and now on with the story! Please review/ comment.**

**Me:Hey that's my line! Oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

**Jack (POV)**

_**Who is this blond idiot? How does he know my Sakura? Is he on Pitch's side or is he a friend? **_As I was thinking these things, I see the blond boy hug _my_ Sakura! SHE'S HUGGING HIM BACK! _**Wait she's crying? Is he hurting her? **_"Sakura, who is this?" asked North. "Oh, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he's my best friend/brother." she answered. _**So that's how she knows him. **_"Naruto, how are you alive? I saw everyone die."said/asked Sakura. "Saki, I'm not the only one who's alive."he answered. **_What is going on?! _**I look at North and he shrugs. So no one knows what's going on, great.

**Bunny(POV)**

The shelia and the blond idiot, who reminds me of Jacky boy, were hugging and crying. To mushy for my taste. Then Sakura starts asking him how he's alive and to my surprise he said that he's not the only one alive. WTF?! Jack looks at North and North shrugs. So I look at Sandi and he just had a question mark on his head. What's going on?

**Sakura(POV)**

"Wait! What do you mean other people survived? WHO?!" I yelled excitedly. **_Does this mean all of my friends are alive? _**"Ino, Sai, Kakashi, Granny, Shizune, Garra, and the rest of our friends are alive."answered Naruto. **_Inner you know what this means right? _Yeah everyone we love is alive! **That's when I broke. I launch myself at Naruto and start crying. "Oh thank Kami! You all are alive! My friends and family are alive." I sob. After a while I calmed down and started blushing. Jack looks mad because I'm hugging Naruto. Sandi, North, and Bunny looks confused but happy. "What's going on?" asked Jack. "You remember how I said that all of my friends and family were dead?" they nodded. "Well, I just found out that they are all alive." I say. "Sakura, I heard something about Orochimaru. What's going on?" Naru asked. "Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke are in this dimension and they have teamed up with the evilest of evils Pitch Black." "I'm here to help with anything, okay?" Naruto said. "Thanks we need all the help we can get."said North. **_Hey Naruto said that everyone was alright, then why don't we get everyone's help. _**_That's a good idea, child. _**_MIM?_**_ Yes. _"Hey guys?" I yell. They look at me and I told them my idea, they liked it. All of us suddenly heard screams. We all went outside to see what was happening. People were falling out of the sky and into the snow. It was all my friends! "Ino-pig!" I yell. She looks up, sees me,then start crying. "Forehead!" she screams. She runs to me crying and hugs me. I hear Naruto explain that we were all friends and what happened to them. All of the sudden I'm surrounded by arms, hugging me. Tsunade was crying, shocker, she never cries. I'm like a daughter she never had and I have worried her. "What are we doing here,ugly?" asked Sai. "Nice to see you to, Sai. We are here because Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke are here and is destroying the peace of this dimension." I said. "WHAT?! Orochimaru and Sasuke is here?!" yelled Tsunade. "Yes that why were here, to fight them."explained Naruto. They all agreed to help us. Naruto decided to explore the North Pole.

**Tooth(POV)**

_**Stupid Orochimaru! Making me go to the North Pole.**_ As I was flying low to the ground I bump into a cute blond boy who had crystal blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you are?" he said/asked. "I'm Toothiana or Tooth for short." I answered. We talked for what seemed like hours. I have to admit I kinda like him. He's cute, sweet, kind, and understanding. Okay I have a crush on him! Soon we said our goodbyes and I went back to report to Pitch on what I heard/saw. He was furious! So was Orochimaru and Kabuto. I went back to work day dreaming about the blond haired angel I meet that day.

**Pitch's(POV)**

It's time to act! The moment is now! "Everyone listen up! It's time to attack! Let's go!" I yell. As if they knew that we were coming they were ready. Tooth looked shocked and a little bit worried. Oh well. Jack and his little girlfriend are going to die today! We attack. I go for Jack and his girlfriend but North stops me. "Your first fight is with me!" he yells. I don't care as long as I kill all of the Guardians. Let the fight begin!

**Tooth (POV)**

_**I can't believe it! The boy, Naruto is on my old friends side. I don't want to fight him! I lov..like him! **_"Pitch!" I yell. He looks at me. "I can't fight them, I won't!" I screamed at him then I fly over to Naruto and hug him. "Do you need any help?" I asked him. "Yeah, can you help me defeat Sasuke and Kabuto?" "Yes!" I answered. We fight Kabuto and win (I'm not going into detail. I hate blood and gore.). Sasuke was next but he shocked us by killing Orochimaru (like he did in Naruto Shippuden). He's on our side now. All that's left is Pitch. Oh so we thought.

**Narrator (POV)**

All was silent on the battle field. Orochimaru and Kabuto laid dead on the ground and Tooth and Sasuke on the Guardians side. Pitch standing in the middle of the circle with a sword sticking through his gut. The person holding the sword was not North or anyone of the Guardians/friends. "Your reign of terror ends now! Goodbye Pitch Black!" he yelled and Pitch died. Everything was over! There was no more booggeyman! Everyone was celebrating. No one saw Naruto and Tooth head off behind the workshop.

**Naruto (POV)**

"Tooth, I've liked you since the first time I saw you." I said blushing(AW! .). "Me too." she said blushing. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask. "Yes!" she answered. We started walking back hand in hand. Everyone was happy for us. Tooth apologized to Jack and Sakura. They accepted her apology. And everyone knew everything was going to be okay.

**Me: that's all folks. I may write a sequel I don't know yet. Please review and comment. Thanks and bye for now! :D**


End file.
